El regreso de Unalaq
by Chloe Haruno
Summary: Pensamientos de Korra: Aún no entiendo como Aang pudo ser el Avatar tantos años. Yo ahora mismo donde me encuentro, estoy chocando una de mis mejillas contra el piso. Mi sangre roja resbala por una de mis sienes. Estoy derrotada. Quiero dejar el trabajo al siguiente Avatar. No puedo más...
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Lo único mío es la historia. ¿Vale?_

 _Bienvenidos. ¡Y muchas gracias por leerme!_

Korra estaba corriendo por las calles de Ciudad República a toda velocidad. En su mano derecha llevaba sacudiendo por el ritmo acelerado que tomó; una bolsa transparente con una caja de almuerzo, y adentro traía dos onigiris. Que son para Asami. Como se le hizo tarde temía no llegar a la hora de su descanso. Su respiración sonaba agitada, pero le faltaba poco para llegar al edificio Sato.

Enseguida, como en lo único que la Avatar pensaba era en llegar a tiempo. No se percató de lo siguiente. Dos gritos unísonos se escucharon. El cartero con su moto le había salido de quién sabe dónde y por poco termina impactando su motocicleta contra ella.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Qué le pasa!—gritó molesta.

Incluso sus manos levantadas le ayudaron a expresar sus ademanes, porque estaba enojada.

El viejo de las cartas arrepentido de su acto tan imprudente. Le pidió disculpas.

— Discúlpeme, Avatar… Pero yo no quería provocar ningún accidente.

Sacó de su maleta una carta con el sello de la Tribu Agua del Norte, y se la puso en las manos.

La chica de veinti tantos años dio un salto a la sorpresa. Miró al viejo cartero, esperando algo más.

— En cuanto nos llegó éste sobre a las oficinas, me pidieron con urgencia buscarla, para que se la entregara.—dijo el anciano.

Él también estaba curioso por saber el contenido.

Korra decidió dejar de mirarlo asombrada, y rompió el sobre para sacar la carta y leer ahí mismo lo que decía.

 **"Estamos en problemas. Se requiere con apremio tu ayuda, Avatar"**

 **Jefes. Desna y Eska.**

El contenido no era mucho. Pero lo que decía le pareció algo alarmante.

Lo que fuera. El Norte está en problemas. Su sentido de Avatar le dice que debe ir inmediatamente o algo muy malo ocurrirá.

El anciano le acercó un sello.

— Disculpe, puede firmar aquí, es para que mis superiores sepan de que si hice la entrega.

— No hay tiempo para eso.—cortó, Korra, con semblante preocupado.

Después miró el almuerzo de su novia, que con tanto esfuerzo logró preparar. Ni modo. Nada se podía hacer. Su responsabilidad es ir.

Ella dejó en las manos del viejo de las cartas, el almuerzo de su novia.

\- Llévaselo un Asami Sato.

Después de dárselo. Se echó a correr en dirección contraria.

— ¡Por favor!

Fue lo último que el viejo cartero alcanzó a escuchar.

Korra movía sus brazos y piernas con denotada fuerza. De milagro pudo llegar al Puerto de República Unida. Se detuvo un poco para recuperar el aliento. En eso un pescador pasó muy cerca. No se paró a pensar; solo le pidió un bote de motor.

— ¡Señor! Ne-necesito un bote. Es urgente.

El marinero le miró con ojos abiertos, pero como era el Avatar la que se lo pedía. No puso ningún pero.  
El pescador fue a desatar el bote y a revisar que todo en él funcione bien. Korra en ese mínimo tiempo compró comida y agua para su viaje.

La joven de los 4 elementos subió sus provisiones al vehículo de agua. Se ató el cinturón de seguridad. Y con mucha energía arrancó el motor. Decidida. Se dirigió a toda potencia en dirección al Norte.

Para Korra no fue suficiente la fuerza del motor de su vehículo acuático. Por lo que; usando sus poderes de maestra agua, aumentó la velocidad. Mantuvo siempre su izquierda sumergida en el mar. El poder la ayudó a crear un segundo motor de agua. Mientras conducí pensando en que; sus primos no requieren su presencia en cualquier situación. Debe tratarse de algo terrible.

La expresión de su mirada llena de coraje no cambió para nada. La presión de sus errores pasados no la dejan, cometer otro error sería su perdición. A pesar de que no se lleva bien con sus familiares. No dejará a la Tribu del Norte sola. Después de todo es el lugar de nacimiento de su padre. Además es su responsabilidad como Avatar.

Cuando llegó al comienzo del agua ártica. Decidió idear otro plan. Había icebergs por todas partes. Si juntaba unos cuantos podría cruzar deslizándose. Así es. Se puso de pie sobre el bote andante. Juntó sus manos para atraer los témpanos de hielo cercanos. Y formó frente a ella; un largo camino de hielo blanco. Se agachó a apagar el motor. Y poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Usó sus poderes de nieve control, para ir por el camino más rápido. El bote se deslizaba con facilidad gracias al impulso de su poder.

El viento helado golpeaba más fuerte contra su cara. Pero eso no la detuvo. Siguió andando, incluso con más energía que antes. Fue ahí que su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar para mantenerse caliente. Por falta de tiempo no trajo ropas cubridoras. Que no le importó, pues pensó al llegar pedirle algunas a sus primos.

La expresión de la morena, cambió al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen del humo negro; saliendo de las casas que se quemaban a lo lejos.

Lo que la impulsó a llegar más pronto. Entró en estado Avatar. Las plantas de sus pies le sirvieron como propulsor al usar el aire control. Voló por los cielos helados, pasando por sobre los glaciares del Polo Norte. El frío se sentía más intenso en su cuerpo. Pero nada de nada va a detenerla. Porque ella es más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos llegó con la hipotermia en su cuerpo. Aguantó caminar unos pasos antes, de caer desmayada. Y estampar su cabeza contra el piso cubierto de nieve. Tenía hasta el alma congelada. Incluso el Avatar no podría sobrevivir al intenso frío, si permanecía sin abrigo.

Afortunadamente o no tan afortunadamente, unos guardias del Palacio la encontraron. Pero, ¿Seguía viva?

 _Si les ha gustado, no se olviden de dejar un comentario lleno de amor. Yo te daré las gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo lo que me gusta. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Te quiero!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Por favor, proceda con cuidado.**

— ¡Hey, amigos, hay alguien por acá!—señala, Nanuk, un miembro de la guardia oficial.

Es el primero que cuidadosamente se acerca a la chica tumbada en la nieve. Korra se queja un poco, pero no es capaz de abrir los ojos. Otro guardia llega a la escena, la ve, y de inmediato la reconoce. .

— ¡Es la Avatar! —dice al que está frente a él, y a los dos que acaban de llegar.

— ¿La Avatar? —preguntan sorprendidos.

— Pero.., parece que está congelada..—observa Nanuk, el más joven de los soldados.

— ¿Está muerta? —pregunta nuevamente, Malik.

— No lo sé.—responde Nanuk.

Él mismo se acerca más a Korra, se coloca en cuclillas, y pone la palma de su mano, cubre la boca y nariz de la chica.

— Aún respira.—informa, Nanuk, rápidamente a sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente se quita su abrigo y la cubre.

Sus compañeros se alegran entre sí. .

Enseguida, Nanuk la recoge en sus brazos. En ese momento Korra abre un poco los ojos. Sus pupilas intentan centrarse en el rostro del joven muchacho que la sostiene. Aunque su vista no logra centrarse bien. Se siente débil, y le cuesta respirar. Él se da cuenta, y también la mira.

— Tranquila, no te preocupes. Estarás bien.—le dice, con voz suave, el novato Nanuk. Para calmarla.

Los ojos de la Avatar se cierran repentinamente.

— Ayúdenme, para levantarme.—pide, el novato, a sus camaradas.

Los hombres con el mismo uniforme, se acercan de prisa, le ayudan a pararse con la chica.

— Necesita atención médica.

Nanuk, con la Avatar en brazos, y sus compañeros, corren hacia el Palacio del Norte.

Una hora más tarde. Korra reposa sobre una cama amplia cubierta por tibias sábanas blancas, y mantiene encima de sí; unas cuantas pieles de antílope-alce; las cuales la mantienen caliente. En una de las alcobas principales. Esta es alumbrada por luces violetas que se ven a través del hielo. Korra continúa dormida. Gracias a los antibióticos que le han administrado puede descansar tranquila. Esto a pesar de las quemaduras que le causó el tiempo que estuvo en la helada intemperie. Solo ha recibido una primera sesión de curación; los médicos han dicho que necesitará de más sesiones para que las quemaduras desaparezcan por completo de su cuerpo.

Un tiempo después. Al momento que la Avatar comienza a estar nuevamente consciente, la puerta del dormitorio se abre. Entra una mujer mayor con el pelo desaliñado. Arrastra los pies hasta la cama donde descansa la chica. Se coloca en uno de los costados. Y la observa unos segundos con un aura de odio.  
La anciana recoge sus mangas azules de su vestido que cubren sus manos. De ahí se inclina un poco; acerca sus manos temblorosas, y las coloca fuertemente; alrededor del cuello de Korra. Presiona sus pulgares en esa parte. La acción vil, despierta a la chica que se encuentra quedándose sin aire. Korra intenta respirar pero no puede; la anciana la está asfixiando. Desesperada; clava sus dedos sobre las manos contrarias, y las quita de su cuello. La joven Avatar da una poderosa inhalación.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!..., ¡¿Y por qué intentas matarme?! —pregunta alterada y con falta de aliento.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —pregunta la mujer mayor, sorprendida. — Soy aquella a la que hace algunos años le arrebataste a su marido.—le tembló la voz.

La muchacha, arrugó su entrecejo. No la conoce.

— Avatar, soy tu tía, Malina.—le revela, la mujer mayor.

Korra se choca bastante, sus ojos están abiertos como platos extendidos. _"Ella no se parece a mi tía, Malina"_

— ¡Lo sabía, tu silencio me lo dice todo! ¡Tú eres la responsable de la muerte de Unalaq! —le señala con uno de sus dedos.

La sobrina baja la cabeza, triste por lo que le están recordando. No sabe bien qué decir. De eso ya hace mucho, sí. Aunque no pensó jamás que su tía la odiaría tanto por eso.

— Yo…-—por fin se atreve a hablar, sin embargo, corta la frase. Lo intenta otra vez, toma una inhalación profunda y luego exhala.

. — Le pedí a Eska y Desna…-

Malina, la interrumpe, agarra impulso y salta directo a la cama. Tumba a Korra. La sobrina emite un pequeño grito ahogado. Quedó de espaldas al piso. La tía la tiene atrapada. Pues se ha montado sobre su abdomen. Y la tiene sujeta de sus muñecas. La Avatar experimenta nuevamente el miedo. Inmediatamente piensa en levantarse con la fuerza de sus piernas pero; se da cuenta que Malina también le ha impedido el movimiento de sus rodillas.

— ¡¿Malina, qué intentas hacer?!

La nativa del Norte; choca su frente con la de Korra.

— Este es tu final, Avatar.—le susurra. Después se ríe locamente, cerca de ella.

Korra aún siendo presa del pánico, se concentra y entra en estado Avatar, abre su boca grande; de su cavidad sale una poderosa ventisca que lanza a la vieja norteña muy lejos. La anciana estampa su espalda contra la pared de hielo. Quejándose por el golpe. Luego cae al piso, sus cabellos le cubren la cara. La sobrina sale de su estado espiritual. Desde donde está no alcanza a ver si la anciana sigue consciente. Se levanta pensando que no quiso hacerle mucho daño, es por eso que solo le lanzó un viento no muy fuerte.  
Va hacia donde está la contraria, y le da la vuelta para asegurarse de que está bien. Lo que encuentra es a una mujer de más de 60 años con pérdida de conocimiento. Korra suspira. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_  
No pasan ni 15 segundos cuando la hija de Tonraq se ve atravesada por un pico grueso de hielo. El pedazo de hielo le atraviesa del abdomen a la espalda.  
La tía, que fingió estar desmayada, esboza una sonrisa.

— ¡Ahhhh!...—las lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la muchacha. Da unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus labios tiemblan, siente frío. Malina se siente victoriosa, se prepara para dar el ataque final. Sin embargo, la princesa del Sur también le da un ataque de agua control. La congela completa del cuerpo, dejando su cabeza únicamente libre, para que respire.  
Luego la chica agarra el pico con una de sus manos, y con la otra prepara una dosis de agua sanadora. Se prepara unos segundos antes de deshacer el pico. Lo hace, e inmediatamente se coloca la mano para sanarse a sí misma. Da gritos de dolor, pero intenta aguantarlo.

Media hora después de que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, vuelve abrirse. Ésta vez son Desna y Eska que han venido a preguntar a su prima cómo se encuentra. Sin embargo, se han encontrado con la sorpresiva escena de su madre atrapada en un bloque de hielo. Mientras que Korra con la mirada casi en blanco intenta curarse a sí misma.

Los gemelos se miran, Desna sale a prisa del dormitorio. En busca de uno de sus sanadores. Por otro lado, Eska mira como su prima pierde el equilibro y corre a atraparla. Jamás había hecho ésto por ella, pero fue su instinto por no dejarla caer.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí, madre?—la hija pregunta a su madre. Pero Malina no le responde.

— Eska…- —pronuncia Korra.

La Jefa del Norte mira a su prima la Avatar. Algo preocupada.

— Ayúdame, por favor.—le imploró con lágrimas.

— Desna fue por un sanador.—le responde tranquila. Pero se sorprende cuando ve a Korra reírse.

— Si hubiera imaginado, todo lo que me esperaba, en el Norte, jamás hubiera venido…-

Una vez más, se desmayó.

 _"Pero te necesitamos, Avatar"_


End file.
